Glazed window frames made from horizontal and vertical frame members usually have generally L-shape glazing legs that butt up against each other at the corners where the frame members are joined together. Accordingly, if the bead of glazing compound that is applied to the glazing legs is not squeezed out sufficiently when the glass or other glazing element is seated against the glazing legs, a gap will occur at the butt joints through which water could seep in.
It is generally known to provide internal glazed window frames with angled glazing legs. However, heretofore such angled glazing legs did not assure against water seepage between the glass exterior and glazing legs.